Black Sun
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Basado en la canción de Dead Can Dance del mismo título; los sucesos de Ishbal desde la perspectiva de Mustang.


_**Black Sun**_

Por Inugami

Roy PoV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito -_-U. Y la canción que inspiró esto pertenece a Dead Can Dance y tampoco saco beneficios por ello.

Este es un fanfic que se me vino a la mente escuchando la susodicha canción que da título a este fanfic. Siempre que la escucho recuerdo lo ocurrido en Ishval, con toda esa matanza y devastación. Así es que traspasé esa idea a un fic, espero les guste.

**~*~*~**

_**Asesino!**_

_**Hombre de fuego.**_

En mi conciencia quedan las palabras que seguramente los ishvalíes recitaban en su mente junto a las plegarias dedicadas a su dios Ishvala.

Porqué seguí esas órdenes? Porqué?

Tanta era mi ambición?

No. Simplemente no tenía opción alguna. Por proteger lo que apreciaba, tuve que rebajarme a cumplir con esas órdenes absurdas.

_**Asesino!**_

_**He visto los ojos de los muertos vivientes.**_

Pero no fueron ellos los que mancharon sus manos. Fuimos nosotros los que debimos asesinar a sangre fría, destruir sus casas, saquear su ciudad, dejar que los ríos de sangre corrieran por las calles de Ishval. Algunos enfermos disfrutaron de ello, jugaron con las vidas de esas personas sin importar que fuesen humanos igual que nosotros. Cometieron abusos, crímenes, se divirtieron a costa de la sangre de los caídos.

Tanto que a veces ni siquiera respetaban a los nuestros.

_**Es el mismo juego – "sobrevivencia"**_

_**La muchedumbre jugando a un juego de espera**_

Todo formaba parte de un gran esquema, uno del que no estábamos conscientes. Ishval sólo era una de las piezas claves del rompecabezas. Y para ello, debía correr esa sangre, para crear con su roja esencia de muerte la promesa del poder infinito. Pero nada de eso sabíamos en ese entonces, así es que atados por el juramento que nos unía al ejército, debimos seguir las órdenes por estúpidas que fuesen, bajo la excusas de crear una nación mejor.

_**Embalsamado, mutilado, muriendo de miedo al dolor**_

_**Todo sentido de libertad se ha ido.**_

Y por el miedo a morir, por el miedo de perder lo poco de valioso que nos quedaba luego de perder el honor en tal masacre, debimos luchar por proteger nuestras vidas. Es poco decir que esa experiencia marcó para siempre la existencia de cada uno, más que ser una vivencia inolvidable se transformó en una cicatriz profunda, tan profunda que es invisible a los ojos, es intangible e incurable; mismo recordatorio que a algunos de nosotros nos inspira a buscar un verdadero futuro.

_**Sol negro en un mundo blanco.**_

_**Como tener un sol negro en un mundo blanco (1)**_

Quizás porque eran diferentes físicamente. Porque su piel era más oscura. Porque sus ojos eran rojos. Porque sus costumbres eran diferentes. Cualquiera haya sido la excusa, sólo fue eso, una mala excusa para realizar una matanza. Así lo vieron Hawkeye, Maes, Armstrong, Havoc y tantos otros. Pero al igual que yo sólo siguieron órdenes. Y aunque no era nuestro deseo, creamos la devastación en ese lugar. Exterminamos a una cultura completa. Redujimos a cenizas sus vidas.

_**Tengo un hijo,**_

_**Su nombre es Edén;**_

_**Este es su derecho de nacimiento**_

_**Más allá de un tiempo de conflicto**_

Pero nada sacaba con llorar sobre lo que ya había sido destruido. Al contrario, tomé ese mal ejemplo y sobre los escombros de Ishval y en memoria de sus víctimas construí mi propio ideal. Porque si lograba llegar lo suficientemente alto me aseguraría de que no hubiese otro Ishval en el futuro. No habría excusas de ningún tipo para arruinar las vidas de miles de inocentes; no, ni siquiera de uno sólo. La justicia sería el estandarte y la protección de los inocentes nuestro norte, jamás la crueldad sin sentido de ese entonces.

_**Dame sesenta y nueve años**_

_**Otra época en este infierno (2)**_

_**Todo es sexo y muerte hasta donde puedo ver…**_

Es por la misma razón por la que aún no logro comprender a personas como Kimbley o Basque Gran… Ellos disfrutaron la masacre, no respetaron edad, género o condición social, para ellos todo era una guerra sin más objetivo que el de crear esos ríos carmesí que aún pueblan mis pesadillas. Porque las ansias de poder los habían devorado, y la sensación de superioridad ante seres completamente indefensos les encegueció… Pero nada de eso justifica el haberlo hecho sin que posteriormente sintiesen un mínimo de arrepentimiento o respeto por el enemigo. No. Eso para ellos no existe.

Ellos dejaron de ser humanos… Y tampoco quiero más monstruos en este mundo.

_**Como Prometeo, estamos atados**_

_**Encadenados a esta roca de un nuevo mundo audaz**_

_**Nuestro destino abandonado de Dios.**_

El destino me ató a esta masacre por alguna razón. Y si debo ser yo quién impida que todo eso vuelva a ocurrir, aceptaré el sacrificio, aún a costa de mi propia felicidad. Aunque sea yo quién deba pasar por las humillaciones que los ishvalíes sufrieron. Aunque sea yo el que deba reconstruir con sus propias manos todo lo que fue devastado.

_**Y siento que eso es todo lo que siempre necesitamos saber**_

_**Hasta que llegue el fin del mundo y los mares se congelen**_

Doy mi palabra de hombre, de soldado y de alquimista… Pero no sólo por mi o por los caídos de Ishval, también por los que han sobrevivido a aquél infierno que creamos en aquella tierra desolada. Azotada por las condiciones climáticas de la zona, ellos sólo buscaban algo a qué aferrarse, y lo encontraron en su religión. Eran felices a su modo, hasta que nosotros llegamos y convertimos su paraíso en un infierno.

_**Dame sesenta y nueve años**_

_**Otra época en este infierno**_

_**Todo es sexo y muerte en los planes de la Madre Naturaleza…**_

Aún cuando me convierta en un Prometeo encadenado, cuyo hígado es devorado por el águila cada día, no me arrepentiré de darles a los hombres la felicidad de dominar el fuego; porque si les entregas las herramientas, un pueblo bien dirigido es capaz de construir su futuro. Juntos, en una nueva era.

_**Como Prometeo, estamos atados**_

_**Encadenados a esta roca de un nuevo mundo audaz**_

_**Nuestro destino abandonado de Dios.**_

Pero nunca más los errores del pasado… No más guerras… No más muertes innecesarias. Cuando me convierta en el gobernante de esta nación, la paz será nuestra bandera e ideal, porque quiénes me acompañan en esta travesía también lo desean, no me importa sacrificarlo todo…

Porque quiero obtenerlo todo.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Ok, es un songfic totalmente experimental, pero en cierta forma me gustó como ha quedado. Ahora, algunas aclaraciones sobre la traducción de la canción:

**(1) **"Like having a black sun in a white world": Creo que esta frase se puede interpretar – fonéticamente – de dos maneras. "Sun" (sol) y "son" (hijo) se leen de la misma forma [sʌn], así es que se podría traducir "como tener un hijo negro en un mundo blanco". En la estrofa siguiente habla de un "hijo" llamado Edén… Y considerando eso, se podría tomar como una alegoría a la discriminación que este hijo sufre por su color de piel durante este tiempo conflictivo.

**(2)** Acá pone "season", que viene siendo "estación del año". Denota que han pasado muchas temporadas durante la guerra o conflicto, por ejemplo comenzó en prinavera y siendo aún invierno la guerra no ha acabado.

Espero haber explicado bien eso :s, es que a veces interpreto las canciones muy a mi modo. Bueno, gracias por leer este mini fic y espero les haya gustado; tanto si es así como si no, me gustaría leer sus reviews ^__^


End file.
